


can't you see that i'm bound in chains(i've finally found my way)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hickeys, Light Bondage, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Mutual Pining, mid-twenties, they don't even touch for over a thousand words I don't know how that happened I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie offends a hook up and they leave him handcuffed to his bed. His neighbor, Eddie, helps him out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	can't you see that i'm bound in chains(i've finally found my way)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> early to late twenties reddie - richie was getting it on with someone who had tied or handcuffed him to the bed, and then he said something dumb that made them mad and they left him there. fast forward to eddie (a housekeeper? a friendly neighbor? an ra? whatever ur feeling lol) hearing him calling for help and coming in and seeing him. hes more embarrassed than richie is about it, and richie keeps teasing him for being so red and how cute it is and joking about how eddie could just have his way with him, and finally eddie snaps and gets on top of him.
> 
> fully consensual!!! u don't necessarily have to write the other person with richie, u can totally skip to him stuck to the bed. reddie can either be complete strangers or maybe they've run into each other a few times and both think the other is hot? haha

Eddie heard a door slam down the hall of his apartment building. Sounded like it was Carrie's apartment, or maybe Richie's. It was more likely to be Richie's, if Eddie thought about it. Carrie tended to be quiet, and so did her guests. Richie and the people he generally had over, on the other hand? 

Stomping footsteps came toward Eddie's side of the floor and Eddie got up and flung his door open, fully intending to chew Richie out for being this loud at 10 p.m. on a Thursday. But the man walking down the hall pulling a shirt on was not Richie. 

Eddie shrunk back into his apartment, waiting for the guy to get to the elevator, before venturing back into the hall. He looked a few doors down, at Richie's loudly decorated door. One of the posters had fallen off when whoever that was had slammed the door, and Eddie picked it up to put back before noticing the door had bounced back open instead of fully latching.

Through the door, he heard Richie call, "Dude, come on! It was a  _ joke!"  _ A pause. "Hello? Uh…" A soft curse. "Okay, I don't remember your name, babe, but you really can't leave me here like this! Hello?"

Eddie scoffed. Of course this was one of Richie's hook ups gone bad. 

"Eddie?"

Eddie froze.

"Eddie, I heard you scoff out there, I know what you sound like when you're exasperated with me." He could hear the smirk in Richie's voice.

"Shut the fuck up, you're guessing, there's no way you knew it was me!" Eddie said indignantly, hands on his hips even though Richie couldn't see him from inside the apartment. 

_ "Au contraire, _ Eddie, baby. I could pick out your scoff from any lineup in the world." 

Eddie blushed, allowing himself to be quietly affected by the playful tone and pet name since Richie couldn't see it and make fun of him. 

"Did… did you leave? Eddie?" Richie called uncertainly.

"I'm here, why are you still talking through the door, what the hell, just come out here." 

"Well… that isn't… exactly possible at the moment." 

"What?" Eddie pushed at the door lightly, opening it a bit, but Richie wasn't visible in the front area of the apartment. "Richie where the fuck are you?"

"You're going to laugh." Richie's voice came from the bedroom. 

Oh.

Eddie stopped in the doorway of the apartment. "I mean, probably."

"Would you just come in here and help me out, Eds? Full disclosure, I'm definitely naked right now." 

"Help you? What does that even-" Eddie stopped talking as he walked through the bedroom door and saw Richie.

Richie, who was handcuffed to his bed frame by both wrists, lying prone on top of his bedspread, fully naked. And hard. There was no avoiding that he was hard.

Eddie couldn't stop looking at how hard he was.

Fuck.

He never thought he would be faced down with his longtime crush naked in front of him like this. They'd lived in the same apartment building for almost four years now, and he figured if something was going to happen, it would have by now. It's not as if Eddie hadn't wanted it to. But he had never been quite sure if Richie was actually into him, or if he was just Like That with everyone.

And now here he was, lying spread out and beautiful in front of him. But Eddie couldn't do anything about it, because it wasn't on purpose. 

So he covered.

"What the actual hell, Richie?" He looked in the general direction of Richie's face, somewhere slightly to the left of his eye, feeling his own face burn red hot. 

"Oh, now, don't get all shy and embarrassed, I'm the one dick-out over here, why are you the one turning red?" Richie squirmed slightly on the bed, turning a little pink himself. 

Interesting. 

"I feel like you could have warned me a  _ little  _ better than 'hey I'm naked' you know." Eddie crossed his arms, eyeing the handcuffs where Richie's wrists strained against the imitation leather. "How did you piss him off so bad he left you like this anyway?"

"Just one of my stupid impressions. It was a joke, he was supposed to laugh, be endeared a little. You know, how you are when I make a dumb joke?" Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie rolled his eyes, and unfortunately when they stilled again they landed back on Richie's cock. His mouth watered as he tried to keep the conversation going. "Tell me you didn't do your Donald dick impression in bed."

"My  _ what?"  _ Richie laughed, fully bodied, which killed Eddie on a regular basis but right now? Decimated him. 

Eddie's hands flew up to cover his mouth. "Duck! Donald Duck!" 

"Sure, sure." Tears pooled at the corners of Richie's eyes, he was laughing so hard.

"Quit laughing, it was a mistake! A slip of the-"

"Tongue?" Richie wasn't laughing anymore. He was just looking at Eddie.

Eddie swallowed and looked back at him. 

Neither of them said anything for several long moments.

Eddie licked his lips, trying to think of something to say, and watched as Richie tracked the movement, taking a deep breath. 

Something like courage swelled in Eddie's chest as he watched Richie shift his hips, his chest flushing.

He walked closer to the edge of the bed, standing over Richie and looking down at him from between his slightly spread legs. A half-formed hickey bloomed on Richie's hip bone, the only evidence on his body of the man who had left. Eddie burned with jealousy, wanting to cover it with a hickey of his own, add more to the collection, cover Richie in evidence of how badly he was truly wanted. 

"Are you just going to leave me like this, too? I feel like you could have let me free by now but you're just staring." Richie said quietly, unsure. 

Eddie looked back up at his face. Richie's eyes were dark and deep, pools of want, same as Eddie's had to be. Eddie couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to touch, and he didn't know how to ask.

Of course, Richie couldn't stop talking. "I'm pretty vulnerable here. I mean… you could, uh. You could do anything you want, Eds." Eddie watched as Richie's dick twitched as he said 'Eds'. "Oh. Embarrassing." Richie tipped his head back, his throat flushing red. "Look, uh…"

Eddie grinned wickedly and pressed a knee onto the mattress, kneeling slightly onto the bed. "I could, couldn't I?"

Richie's head snapped back up, his eyes wide. His eyes searched Eddie's face. He gulped, then nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Eddie let himself lean forward, his hand reaching out to steady him, landing softly but purposefully on Richie's hip, his thumb pressing into the mark from the other man's mouth. Richie whined a little, like he was trying to keep himself quiet for once in his life. 

"This okay?" Eddie asked.

"I feel like I'm going to blink and wake up and this will all be an elaborate fantasy my mind conjured while I lay here stuck in bed with no one to let me out, honestly." The words just tumbled out of Richie's mouth in one breath.

Eddie shook his head, "What? What do you mean?" He stayed still, not sure of Richie's answer.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to touch me, Eddie?" 

Eddie gripped Richie's hip a little harder with a gasp. "What? Really?"

"Yes, fuck, haven't I been obvious? I never shut up around you, I'm always basically begging for your attention. I've wanted to be with you since I moved into this building when we were twenty," Richie admitted, shifting in Eddie's grip, rolling his hips up with desperation. 

"Well then what the fuck have we been waiting for?" Eddie wondered, not waiting for an answer before he sealed his mouth over the half-assed mark on Richie's hip, nipping and sucking until it was covered with his own. Richie cried out the second Eddie's lips met his skin. 

"Eds, holy shit," Richie gasped. "Holy fuck this is really happening right now." 

Eddie smiled at the clear want in his voice, placing a tender kiss over the mark as he finished it and looking up at Richie again. "I don't know if this handcuff thing is gonna work for me for very long."

"Yeah? Why?" Richie panted, looking up at Eddie hovering over him, still only touching him with one hand on his hip. 

"Because I want you to touch me, too, Rich." 

"Yeah? Fuck. Really?" Richie pulled at the restraints, trying to rise up off the bed toward Eddie.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah. But first, I think I might take a little advantage of this if you, uh… if that's cool."

"Baby, you can do whatever you like." It sounded like it was supposed to be an impression, but Richie was too breathless to put effort into it to cover the sincerity. 

Eddie laughed before letting go of Richie, smiling when he pouted at the loss of contact but immediately stopped when Eddie reached up and pulled his shirt off in one smooth movement before sinking down again to bite at one of Richie's big thighs.

Richie groaned and Eddie continued to nip his way around, pausing to mark his stomach and thighs in a few places as he listened to Richie fall apart, peppering in an  _ oh god  _ or a whisper of his name between whines and moans. 

"Eddie, I'm going to lose my mind if you don't fucking touch me soon." 

"Sweetheart, isn't that what I've been doing this whole time? I  _ am _ touching you." Eddie let himself really look at Richie's dick, where he knew he meant he wanted to be touched. 

"Oh my god, you can't just call me sweetheart and not let me touch you this isn't fair." 

"You literally called me baby earlier. Actually, you fucking do it all the time. Eddie baby this, Eddie baby that. And I'm not allowed to call you sweetheart if I want to?" Eddie thumbed at the tendon connecting Richie's thigh and his groin, pleased when Richie thrust up into the air a little, practically begging for friction. 

_ "Fuck,  _ I know, I can't help it, wanna call you baby all the time, you make me crazy."

"All the time, huh?" Eddie ran his hand across Richie's stomach, watching him twitch and squirm at the soft touch. 

"I mean, yeah, kind of. I mean, like, if this is a one time thing, I'll live, that's fine, but…" Richie avoided his eyes, watching his hand move across his ribs instead.

"Richie, look at me." Eddie's heart was racing.

Richie looked up into his eyes as his hand stilled. 

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked, his heart in his throat, making the words come out hoarse and quick and quiet and reverent. "Please? Fuck, I want that, too. Can I kiss you now? I've wanted to kiss you for so fucking long."

"Yes, fuck, plea-" Richie tilted his head up as Eddie surged forward, moving to straddle Richie's hips and kiss him hard on the lips, both hands framing his jaw and pulling him as close as he could. He wasn't sure who let out a high sound when their lips finally met, but he didn't give a shit. This was real, this was happening, he was kissing Richie and Richie was kissing him back. Richie was naked underneath him, peppered with hickeys that would last a  _ while, _ proof this had happened and Richie wanted to be with him, to call him baby and be called sweetheart and to touch him. God, why wasn't Richie touching him?

The fucking handcuffs were still on. Eddie pulled away from Richie, stunned at how far gone Richie looked already, from just a few teasing touches and a kiss. He was distracted for a minute by the friction of Richie rutting against the pajama pants Eddie was still wearing, his hard, leaking dick only separated from Eddie's equally hard length by a thin layer of fabric and Eddie almost forgot why he stopped kissing Richie in the first place. But he desperately wanted Richie's hands on him, had thought about it for years, so he needed to get him out of the stupid handcuffs holding him back.

"Eds, Eddie,  _ fuck, _ I can see the wheels of your brain turning behind your eyes, what are you thinking about, because I'm really losing it, I need you to kiss me some more." Richie tried to reach his face, but couldn't lift up far enough off the mattress with his hands held back. He whined and thrust up against Eddie some more before Eddie got his voice back.

"Is there a key to these things or is it just a latch or something?" Eddie scooted up, effectively trapping Richie's chest against the bed, inspecting the cuff on Richie's right wrist for a latch or lock.

Richie seemed to have other plans once Eddie's cock was that close to his mouth, and he ran the flat of his tongue across the fabric covering the bulge.

Eddie fell forward, losing a bit of control, and grasped the bed frame, "Oh, oh my god,  _ fuck, Rich.  _ Holy  _ shit." _ Eddie couldn't help but gasp and shake and hold onto the wooden frame for dear life as Richie tongued at the front of his pants, closing his lips around the head of his dick through them and swirling his tongue. Eddie moved against his mouth helplessly, feeling like he could come just like this, like a teenager coming in his pants, like he couldn't help himself. He pulled back, on edge and desperate, but wanting Richie's hands on him more than a quick release. "Fuck, hold on, I need you to touch me. Fuck." 

He looked down at Richie, his eyes nearly blown black looking up from between Eddie's flannel-clad thighs, spit slicked across his chin, and had to tear his eyes away to look at the handcuffs again. It was a pretty simple clasp, and he freed one of Richie's hands easily. Immediately that hand was on Eddie's waist, Richie's thumb rough against the soft skin of his lower stomach, pulling at the hem of his pants. "Is this okay?" Richie asked before he went further.

"Yeah, yes." Eddie gasped, his fingers fumbling with the clasp on the other wrist as Richie pulled his pants as far as he could, about halfway down his thighs, stopped by the width of his knees placed on either side of Richie's broad chest.

His cock fell forward, heavy and hard, and Richie palmed at his now-bare ass, pushing him close enough to lick at the tip. Eddie thrust into Richie's mouth instinctively, the head slipping past Richie's lips easily and into the hot wetness of his mouth. Richie moaned around him as Eddie finally got the clasp undone, both of Richie's hands on his ass, squeezing and encouraging him to fuck his mouth. 

"Rich,  _ oh, _ Richie, I'm too close, I want to touch you, I haven't even touched your dick yet,  _ fuck, sweetheart,  _ hold on my pants aren't even all the way off." Eddie put his hands in Richie's curls and pulled a little, Richie's mouth popping off of him, a string of spit and precome trailing from the head of his dick to Richie's bottom lip. 

Eddie pulled his pants up a bit to allow himself movement, hissing at the pull of the spit-cooled fabric against his cock, and swung his leg over, standing next to the bed and pulling his pants and socks off. 

Richie turned toward him, propping himself up on his elbow. "I still can't believe this. Never in a million years would I have thought…" He ran a hand down his stomach and trailed off on a gasp when his fingers brushed a hickey. "Fuck, Eds, you really went to town. I'm going to be able to feel these for a while."

Eddie looked at him with a smile, "That was kind of the idea. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. It was so hot, just watching you while I couldn't touch you or do anything but let you do whatever you wanted. I didn't think you'd actually  _ want-" _

"Oh, I wanted. I still want. I can't believe you couldn't tell." Eddie crawled back into the mattress and licked his lips looking at Richie's dick. "Can I?" He reached for Richie but paused before touching him.

Richie nodded, "Please." His cock jumped a bit in anticipation and Eddie finally thumbed at the head where precome pooled and dripped down his length.  _ "Eds, fuck." _ Richie thrust up into the circle of Eddie's fingers fell back onto the pillow, his elbow giving out. 

Eddie felt like he was going to start drooling if he didn't get his mouth on Richie and he leaned down to lick at the head of his dick when it thrust through his fingers. Richie cried out and his hands flew to Eddie's hair, tangling there and holding on, but not pressing further, letting Eddie take control. 

He moved his hand further down Richie's length and took the rest into his mouth, a groan ripping from Richie's chest as he pressed his tongue flat against the vein throbbing along the underside as he moved up and down. He palmed at his own dick with his free hand, and Richie whined.

"Wait, Eddie, baby, come here, come up here, come on." Richie begged, pulling at Eddie's shoulder until they were chest to chest and Richie could take both of their cocks in his own hand, slick spit and precome sliding over his palm and letting them both thrust together desperately.

Eddie kissed up Richie's jaw and cheek and finally met his lips again, his tongue pressing against the seam of his mouth before Richie met it with his own. 

Neither of them lasted long once they were pressed against each other like that, Richie coming hard with a curse and a shout of Eddie's name after just a few minutes, throbbing against Eddie and setting him off a thrust or two after. 

Eddie shifted to the side so he didn't lay on their pool of come, but snuggled close to Richie's side. He kissed his shoulder and Richie looked at him, a fond smile on his face. 

"So… what  _ was _ the impression that sent that guy running?" Eddie asked.

Richie laughed. "If you think I'm ever doing that impression in front of you, you're dead wrong, I can't risk you running off on me, too." 

Eddie kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."


End file.
